baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1922
This article is currently under construction. Champions *World Series: New York Giants over New York Yankees (4-0-1) Awards and honors *League Award ** George Sisler, St. Louis Browns, 1B Statistical Leaders Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings National League final standings Events January-March April-June *April 30 - Chicago White Sox pitcher Charlie Robertson pitches a perfect game against the Detroit Tigers at Navin Field in Detroit. June-September Births *January 7 - Alvin Dark (living) *March 8 - Carl Furillo (d. 1989) *May 11 - Nestor Chylak (d. 1982) *June 13 - Mel Parnell (living) *July 26 - Hoyt Wilhelm (d. 2002) *July 31 - Hank Bauer (d. 2007) *August 3 - Dave Hoskins (d. 1970) *August 16 - Gene Woodling (d. 2001) *August 23 - George Kell (d. 2009) *October 23 - Ewell Blackwell (d. 1996) *October 27 - Ralph Kiner (living) *October 27 - Del Rice (d. 1983) *November 6 - Buddy Kerr (d. 2006) *November 28 - Wes Westrum (d. 2002) *November 29 - Minnie Miñoso (living) *December 3 - Joe Collins (d. 1989) Deaths *January 14 - Ben Shibe, 83, owner of the Philadelphia Athletics since the 1901 season, during which period the team won six AL pennants and three World Series *February 23 - C. I. Taylor, 47, owner and manager of the Negro Leagues' Indianapolis ABC's since 1914, co-founder of the Negro National League *March 11 - Joe Gerhardt, 67, second baseman for several teams from 1873 to 1891 who led league in assists twice and double plays three times *April 14 - Cap Anson, 69, Hall of Fame first baseman for the Chicago White Stockings who was the 19th century's most prolific hitter, setting career records for games, hits, runs, doubles and RBI; batted .333 lifetime, winning three batting titles, also ranked sixth all-time in home runs upon retirement; managed Chicago to five pennants (1880-82, 1885-86), 1296 career victories were record until 1907; among first managers to use pitching rotation, and first to organize spring training. Selected for Hall of Fame in 1939. *July 27 - Nig Cuppy, 53, pitcher who won 24 or more games four times for the Cleveland Spiders *August 5 - Tommy McCarthy, 59, Hall of Fame outfielder for St. Louis and Boston teams who batted .300 four times and pioneered several strategies; defensive standout led American Association in assists and steals once each. Selected to Hall of Fame (controversial pick) in 1946. *September 18 - Jake Stahl, 43, manager and first baseman who led the Red Sox to the 1912 World Series title, led AL in home runs in 1910 *November 6 - Morgan G. Bulkeley, 84, executive who served as the National League's first president (largely a figure-head) in 1876, also as president of Hartford club; later a governor of Connecticut and U.S. Senator. Selected for Hall of Fame in 1937 (controversial pick) *November 7 - Sam Thompson, 62, Hall of Fame right fielder for Detroit and Philadelphia who batted .331 lifetime and won 1887 batting title; led NL in hits three times, home runs and doubles twice each; until 1921, held record of 166 RBI (1887) and ranked second in career home runs; .505 career slugging average was second highest of 19th century. Selected for Hall of Fame in 1974.